A variety of products can be marketed without packaging by providing a hanger or the like which can be fitted to the article and utilized to suspend the article from a rack in a vending display, for example, in a self-service department or vending establishment. Such articles include tools like the sockets for a socket wrench in which the article has a hole or recess into which the hanger can be fitted. Hangers are also desirable for other articles including packages which are required to have indicia associated with them such as, for example, the price information, identifying information including size or quality, and the like.
In general, therefore, for self-service display and vending it may be desirable to provide a hanger which can be inserted into a recess in an article, e.g. a tool like a socket for a socket wrench, directly, or into a package which can have a recess receiving a connecting element of that hanger.
However, with such hangers as have been provided heretofore, it has been not possible in a simple and convenient manner to prevent exchange of the hanger on the article. The possibility of such exchange allows, for example, a person to replace a hanger bearing a higher price for a hanger bearing a lower price, thereby perpetrating a fraud upon the establishment.